Ice Cream Sunday
by LucyBee143
Summary: Magnus gets caught up in a project runway marathon and leaves poor Alec in boredom all day. So to make it up to him, he takes Alec out for ice cream, with an extra treat for him when they get home that night. m/m **Lemon**


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. **

**This is my first FanFic so I hope its not too bad, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

It was getting late on a Sunday afternoon, Magnus had me up with him since 8 a.m. with the promise of an amazing marathon of Project Runway. I loved Magnus to death but I didn't know how much more of this I could take. So far we had only taken a quick break for lunch with Magnus just popping it in, not even giving me a chance to escape for a few minutes to walk and get it. I couldn't even use the excuse of having to go and train, I had done a lot more than usual training in the last week, seeing as my family had left yesterday to go to Idris on business for a few weeks, lucky buggers. I swore I was already gone stir crazy, from being kept inside while getting no attention from my sparkly warlock.

I was relieved when Magnus finally made signs of returning to this universe, I didn't even care if it was because Magnus was finally tired of all my pacing, whining and complaining. Although I came to find out, from the complaints of my sparkly boyfriend it was only because of the marathon restarting itself.

Magnus looked out the window to the sun lowering in the sky " I'm sorry Alexander, I thought they would start repeating the episodes earlier then this and I never really took notice to how late its gotten. How about I take you out for a treat?"

"It better be something good," I said as I piped up with the possibility of doing something outside of our little apartment, while spending time and actually getting to interact with my warlock boyfriend.

" I'll make sure it's worth your wild." Magnus was saying in his flirty tone that finished with him giving me a wink.

We walked holding hands in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence, we were beyond that, this silence was natural and comfortable. We listened to the sounds of the city around us, content with just being linked by the hands. Magnus lead us through the streets in the city that was Brooklyn, before we came to stop in front of this old store that was well over 50 years old. There was a old sign over the building that had the paint worn off, it had short lace curtains in the front windows, it looked like it would have been a cute little bakery before all these new big businesses took over. The bell above the door rang as we walked in, we were greeted warmly by an elderly women behind the counter. Turns out this place was a little homemade ice cream shop.

Magnus puts his arm around my waste, I still love the tingling feeling I get when he touches me, it's something I will never get use to. " What will it be Sweet pea?"

I didn't even have to think. "Mint chocolate chip, please" this had been my favorite ice cream since I was younger and fell in love with it just because of its minty smell. It was my go to comfort food and almost the only thing that would make me feel better when I was sick. I wonder how Magnus could have possibly known that ice cream was my guilty pleasure, had Jace or Izzy told him?

Magnus ordered the cotton candy surprise, of course even his ice cream was brightly coloured but that was my Magnus. The old women went to work scooping big heaping spoon fulls to fit as much ice cream as possible into the golden waffle cones. She handed us our ice cream with a friendly smile and a goodbye as we left. Once outside the store Magnus grabbed my hand again and we began to walk back to our apartment.

"How's your ice cream, babe?" Magnus always had a different pet name for me, at first I thought he was just calling me them to embarrass me but now I know that that's just another way how he shows he loves me.

"Amazing, thank you, it does make up today." I gave him my lop sided grin.

"Here try this." Magnus puts his ice cream up to my mouth for me to try. It really is good to, the surprise is that inside the ice cream are tiny pop rocks candies, I can hear them in Magnus' mouth as he is eating them. The city is starting to settle down as the sun sets and we make out way down the finale street to our building.

Once inside I go over to the couch to sit down with Chairman, where was he all day when I needed some company. He hears Mags leaving a treat in his bowl so the fur ball gets up and saunters over to it, leaving me on my own again. Although not for long as his spot on the couch is soon occupied again but this time with Magnus. He has that look in his eye and I know that trouble will soon follow, it's his up to no good look.

Magnus licks out his tongue to wet his lips, I can't tell if he is doing this on purpose or not, but it catches my attention. The ice cream has turned his tongue a vibrant colour of purple, surprising enough it actually turns me on, and I have to wriggle in my seat to try and get comfortable with the growing bulge in my pants. I hope it's not to noticeable . . . yet.

" I want to show you how really sorry I am for neglecting you all day, hun." And with that Magnus flips his leg over me so that he is straddling me on the couch. I didn't realize how hard I had gotten before until he ground his hard on into mine. he began to leave hot wet kisses along my jaw, down my throat and across my collar bone. I could feel my neck and face turning red.

"I love it when you blush, you look so adorable." Magnus said with his voice husky in my ear. I could feel just how much this turned him on as he started to ground down harder into me, the friction that our jeans created brought me even harder. He pulled my shirt over my head and his hands started roaming freely over my chest. He has one hand tangled in my hair and the other flicking, tugging and rubbing over my nipple, pulling it taunt. I have to taste him, I put my hand under his chin and bring his mouth back to mine, the kiss is hungry and needy. I have to feel his skin on mine. I can hear our moans of pleasure mixing together as our hips ground into each other in the most delicious way. I pull off his shirt and throw it somewhere behind the couch. We spend a few minutes in this embrace just lost in each other. I feel him start to pull back. He stands up, leaving me feeling empty and cold without the closeness of his skin. "What's wrong" my voice comes out just barely higher than a whisper. Now that the pressure from his body wasn't on mine I was feeling a little worried and quite frustrated.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom, before we get too far, love." Magnus' tone was gentle and understanding. "Ohhh." was all I could manage to reply.

Mags reaches down grabs my hand and pulls me up from the couch and walks us to our room. He throws me back onto the bed and climbs on top of me, returning exactly where we left off. His weight on top of me gets me harder than I thought I could be and he slowly travels down my chest lower and lower leaving a trail of kisses that scorch my already smoldering skin. I am sure I will having many purple marks from him in the morning, but at least I don't have to worry about Jace or Izzy seeing them for a while.

I can feel Magnus undoing my worn jeans with his mouth, he begins to pull them off, hooking his thumbs into my briefs to rid me of all clothing in one swift tug. He stands up and pulls his off before he returns to fit in between my thighs.

"God Alec" he groaned, I loved hearing him say my name like that. His gaze was locked on my chest mesmerized by the rising and falling of each breathe I take. He stayed this way for a few moments before he glanced up to meet my gaze, he bends his head down until I could feel his hot breath on my erection. I could feel his breath getting even hotter as he bends down and kissed the tip, slowly opening his mouth to take in more of me until I was fit fully into the back of his throat, eliciting a gasp from me. Mags stayed still and just moaned, knowing what it would do for me, I couldn't control the moans and groans coming out of me, I could barely even say his name. It didn't take him too long till he couldn't take it either, then he started to slowly bob his head, while still making sounds that sent vibrations straight through my body.

My hands were tight as they gripped the sheets, I let one go to Mags hair and pull him closer to me, then let it stay there to keep combing through the glittery spikes. The way his tongue slid up and down my shaft sent electric waves through me.

Mags took a break from my erection to go down to my balls. I bucked up into his hand as he played with them, massaging them in his fingers. He slowly licks them before moving back up to my erection, but leaving his hand to linger at my balls, rubbing them together. I could feel myself getting close, I could feel my muscles pulling tight, my body covered in sweat and at the very edge I could feel my balls start to pull tight. " Mag-Mags, I-I-I- I'm gonna . . ." At with that he hallowed out his cheeks until I was spurting hot liquid into the back of his throat.

Magnus' cat eyes lifted up to look into mine, he slowly ran his tongue around his lips, as he was crawling back on top of me. He softly put his lips onto mine, opening waiting for me to respond, when I did I could taste myself in his kiss.

I moved my hand to start rubbing him, his breath caught in his throat before he reached down, grabbed my hand and gave it a sweet kiss before laying it back down onto the bed. He reached over me to grab the bottle of lube from our nightstand.

He took my bottom lip between his teeth, sending another hot wave down to my lower section. He kissed me hard with want and need, hungry for some more. Some time through the kiss I felt his finger slowly start pressing into my firm muscled behind before sliding his first finger inside of me. When I was stretched he pulled out for a short moment before plunging back in slowly with a second finger, this time slowly scissoring me before adding his third finger, when I was well stretched he pulled out, leaving me feeling empty, but with a another raging hard on. As he sat up I followed him, leaning back on my arms so that I could watch him coat his long hard cock in lube.

We leaned back together in another long passionate kiss that ended as Mags slowly started to enter me. I moved slightly to help accommodate him, it felt so good as he filled me as far as he could go. Mags waited until I started thrusting into him before he started moving. As he slowly started pulling out I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist so that he could go even further in with his next thrust. It didn't take long until I was meeting him with every thrust, in perfect rhythm. "F-Faster. . . . H-H-Harder" it took me a minute to realize that the screams were coming from me.

I could feel how close Magnus was to the edge from the tension in his body, no doubt due to the fact that he had been hard since we had been on the couch. He bent down and started sucking and nipping on the sensitive spot just behind my ear. I practically melted whenever Mags touched that spot, ever since he found it he has not been afraid to use it. Within second he had me just as close to the edge with him. It was a good thing that Mags had this place sound proofed, cause we were both loud in bed. The room was filled with my whining and moaning and Magnus' grunting and groans of pleasure. Neither of us could even attempt to form a sentence, we were surrounded by the foggy haziness of being caught on the edge.

Suddenly Mags slammed into me even harder before making sure to hit my prostate every time, eliciting the scream and thrust it brought from me. I could feel him spurting his hot liquid inside of me , screaming my name, with one last thrust he stopped deep inside of me to finish unraveling. At the same time he reached down to grab my throbbing cock and pull me along with him as I let go, over the edge and was cuming hot and fast between both of our chest, screaming his name and coating us in my sticky goo.

Mags collapsed on top of me, his weight comforting and safe. We stayed like that until both of us could both move and function again. Mags snapped in a hot wet towel and slowly pulled out of me leaving me feeling empty again, but satisfied. He began to wipe my mess off of my chest and when he was done, did the same for himself before settling back down beside me. Mags tucked us both under the sheets, curled close into me and rested his head into my neck. "I love you sweat pea," I could feel his breath hot in the crock of my neck.

"I love you too Mags." We drifted off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.


End file.
